


Feeling the Guilt

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [83]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

Illya released a sigh which told his partner of an internal conflict. A few feet in front of him lay the body of the man he had just killed.

"What's up?" Napoleon asked.

"I had no sleep darts, so had to use bullets," the Russian told him. "I had not intended for it to be a kill shot, but he turned to shoot one of the hostages."

"You did what you had to, Tovarisch."

Illya sighed again.

"When do I get to stop feeling the guilt of it?"

"The day you stop feeling it, is the day you walk away."


End file.
